eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacium Handbook
A guide to the origins of the Glacium Knights, its warrior code, daily routine, procedures, and culture. The Glacium Handbook is a small, pocket-size book, that's issued to all initiates. Its leather binding is dark purple and sports the Glacium's emblem as cover art, a reverse teardrop shield, also purple. The text below is written as in-character perspective, so it's what you would typically find in your standard issue. Any OOC notes will be written brackets. Overview Foundings and Purpose In 748AC, Uriel Melym founded the Glacium Knights, desiring a guild that would put Danarium above all else. Our great founder, before creating the Glacium, had witnessed the selfishness of disgraced High King Zachariel Melym first hand, and wished to establish an order that placed the needs of the many against the needs of the few. Having observed Zachariel discuss a plan that involved burning the forests of Danarium, including the homes of its citizens, to injure incoming attackers, Uriel decided to take matters into his own hands in an attempt to prevent the foolish actions of his cousin Zachariel by risking his life against one of the strongest Magi Valmasia has seen. Our former King bravely tracked down and attempted to eliminate Eline Sakete in an epic duel. A lengthy battle of two master class Magi occured, ending in defeat for Uriel. Eline Sakete impaled him through the chest and offered him an alternative route: put an end to the main house and their depravity. Knowing full well that his clan would be destroyed if he didn't do so, Uriel accepted the offer and joined Umbra Mortem, becoming a key figure in their victory. Given Dawnbringer and the village of Danarium, Uriel plotted to destroy Eline Sakete and set the royal family up with enough strength to conquer Valmasia, re-uniting the villages so that they ceased squabbling amongst themselves and focused on the important issues. Undesirably, Eline committed insanity-induced suicide before Uriel could claim her life and announce his rule as High King and saviour against the evil dark magi. Instead, as a result of her suicide, a massive civil war engulfed all of Valmsia as the people fought for power in their respective villages. Unable to prevent the outcome, Valmasia was split, and as predicted by Uriel, villages have waged war against each other ever since. The Glacium Knights have been refined as an outcome of this, to instead turn Danarium into a utopia that can become its own empire, above the petty disputes of the other lesser villages. It has expanded and grown immensely through the crusades of Uriel, now outranking all by far. A Glacium Knight's duty is to Danarium, to their family, and to their neighbours - to ensure that the children are fed, and that the economy is booming, even if this means killing an enemy. The Glacium Knights carry the weight of resolve so the other villagers do not have to. They are the root that supports the tree. The Oath After being assessed by an instructor and approved for the Glacium, an initiate will recite the oath after being outfitted in their armor. Those that go against their oath are considered dirt among the citizens of Danarium, and are more often than not driven into exile. The King's Oath: From this day forth, until Azrael guides me to the loving arms of my father, I swear fealty to the Crown of Danarium. I am theirs to be called upon, and theirs alone. '' I make an oath to be ever true; to tell no lie, to be reverent in my actions, a shield of the weak, a sword in the name of our King's justice.'' '' No matter the evil I face, my promise to Kraus is that I shall not cower,'' '' with His blessing, may my blade strike its mark and illuminate the shadows.'' '' Away from the field of battle, I shall not lust, offend, give in to anger, nor provide reason for those around me to feel doubt.'' '' I serve my Lord, my King, and guided by his wisdom, I act. I am forever his, and betrayal will mean the stripping of all honor I hold as a warrior, and a human being.'' '' I give thanks to the Crown, the Order of Kraus, and most importantly, cherished citizens of Danarium. I am yours, a humble servant; a thorn in the side of corruption.'' Rankings The army of 10'000 Glacium warriors, as of 770, are categorized into five ranks. King / Queen The ruler of Danarium, of the royal family. Respected and admired for the Melym blood which runs through their veins, a potent bloodline that produces powerful wind and light Magi. They have been known as the protectors of justice for roughly three centuries. Their orders are absolute and failure to follow is considered oath breaking. Paladin Only the ruler can award this title to an adept. They are very few in number, rarely exeeding five. They are the highest ranking members of the Glacium, excluding the royal leader themselves, and serve as the generals; issuing orders, arranging missions and overall maintaining the order itself. A Paladin's power is usually enough to take on several hundred men alone, marking them as Champions of Danarium. Adept A Glacium Adept is an elite of the order, with only around one percent of Knights possessing the title. These are incredible Magi that have been especially loyal to Danarium, proving themselves through duty and strength. They are either appointed by the paladins or the ruler, and they act as captains, ensuring that the initiates are trained well and that the knights keep to their duties. They are given the most dangerous missions, such as taking out high level threats. Knight Making up the bulk of the Glacium, with around 70% of the order being Knights, they are the force that protects Danarium and its interests. Admired throughout the village, a Knight can often be seen guarding, patrolling, and personally mentoring the initiates. Initiate Newly recruited warriors that have passed the application process, which includes a battle test and an exam considered background RP / done by an NPC. The initiates spend three years before they become a Knight, unless they perform a great act that deserves an early promotion. Most of their time is spent training and learning the ways of the Glacium, with some spared for duty to gain the experience needed. They make up roughly 10% of the Glacium's numbers. Melym Tower Situated in north Danarium, looking down on thousands of buildings and a busy market, is the Melym Tower. It is eleven floors and can house over a thousand people. The one hundred Glacium Adepts are permitted to live within the castle. The armory, dungeon, crime center, medical aid, and research department can be found here. Daily Duties The average work week for a Glacium is fourty hours, with senior members often going as far as sixty hours. A schedule is set for each class, although the ruler and paladin have some flexibility in that regard, as long as they uphold their duties. you shouldn't be wandering miles away to other villages, because you have work in the morning Ruler -- Approving changes to the law, militia, and village structure. Informed on all developments, from high level criminals to village expansion. A ruler will appoint paladins and adepts as they desire. Diplomatic meetings are also a consistent occurence, whether internal or exile. Paladin -- Overseer of the adepts. A paladin will more often than not refrain from missions, instead focusing on the structure of the Glacium and assigning dangerous tasks to the adepts. They also deal with sentencing when called upon, if a lesser rank is unable to make the call. Adept -- They moderate the knights and carry out high level missions. An adept is rarely within Danarium for longer than a year, carrying out at least one or more deadly quests within such a time-frame. They are often heralded as heroes for their courageous acts on Danarium's behalf. They have private, reserved rooms, within the Melym Tower. Knight -- The most important role: the majority. A Knight will enforce the laws of Danarium, ensuring citizen wellbeing over all, by guarding key locations, patrolling the area, and handling disputes. They are the enforcers of law and the pride of Danarium. They typically work forty hours a week. Initiate -- A novice under training, spending most of their time practicing and growing stronger to be promoted into knighthood. They spend twenty hours a week under education with the other ten going to the duties that a knight would carry out, under supervision of a superior. After three years of service, they're promoted to a Glacium Knight, unless they perform well enough for an early promotion. Crime types and punishment An initiate is not able to issue a sentence. Only an adept or higher can. In the event that you believe yourself unable to carry out a sentence, if you are the one dealing with the criminal, it will go to the court where a paladin will act as judge. The severity of the crime's punishment type depends on the judgement of the Glacium addressing it, but there is typically a minimum sentence if the offender is found guilty. Community service entails a length of unpaid work that the criminal carries out, in undesirable jobs such as picking up litter, cutting grass, and scrubbing toilets, overseen by an initiate. The criminal is to be provided a basic lunch, free of charge, while carrying out community service. Any and all acts of disrespect should be reported to a knight for review. If a person is unable to pay a fine, they will work it off in community service. If a person has committed multiple crimes, they will stack and result in a harsher penalty. The following crimes are stated in Danarium's law book, which is available for public reading. Minor Crimes These crimes are often dealt with a small fine of 10'000 to 100'000 crowns, minor sentencing in community service of up to a month, and imprisonment that lasts several weeks. It is up to the Glacium to decide what they feel is most fitting, based on the situation. Theft: Stealing from the market or a person. Also considered assault if moderate physical harm is caused as a result of the thef. The judge should take into account how desperate the criminal was and the value of the item. Indecent Exposure: Intentionally revealing genitals in public view. Hiding Face: Results in a search by a Glacium, to avoid suspicious criminals hiding their identity. Slander: Speaking badly of the order and spreading unjust lies. Talking negatively of the monarchy or the Glacium. Refusing a Glacium's order: Not complying with a knight's request, assuming it is within their authority. Assuming physical harm, considered assault. Verbal abuse: Covers discrimination, threats of violence, and distasteful conduct. Resisting Arrest: Not allowing a Glacium to escort to the dungeon for questioning, by physically refusing or lashing out verbally. Up to two weeks of community service. Medium Crimes Up to a year sentence in the dungeon, 300'000+ crown fines, public flogging, and stocks. Resisting Arrest: Not allowing a Glacium to escort to the dungeon for questioning, by physically refusing or lashing out verbally. Assault: Causing serious physical harm. Depending on the severity, this may be classed as a major crime. Grand Theft: The theft of an item that is especially high value, typically conducted through an elaborate scheme, such as burglary. Major Crimes Up to lifelong dungeon stays, death penalty, and public execution. Murder: Intentionally killing a person. Depending on the reasoning and evidence, this can result in a life-long imprisonment, and at least several years. May be execution if the murder was especially unjust. Rebellion: Attempting to overthrow the Melym rule. Public execution of the key leaders. Several years of imprisonment for the others. Jail Break: Attempting to break out of a sentence or attempting to break others out, by force. The punishment is typically execution. Category:Culture Category:Law